


Imp-passion

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Erotica, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyrion and his latest whore discuss sexual positions and erotica</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imp-passion

**Author's Note:**

> I was _not_ going to get involved in GoT fandom. And then [pristineungift](http://pristineungift.livejournal.com/)'s cracky recaps reaffirmed and increased my love for Tyrion aka The Imp. And this is the result. It was supposed to be shorter and sillier, but Tyrion had other ideas and you should always listen to the Imp.

"My lord," Lara gasped, still nearly breathless.

She was sprawled amongst the silken pillows, naked but for the golden necklace that Tyrion had given her at the start of the evening. The single ruby hanging from the chain sat just between her ample breasts; he'd always had an eye for such things. It amused him to present his whores with gifts that flattered them, from dresses that fit perfectly to amulets that grazed their cleavage with every thrust of his passionate lovemaking.

Tyrion was lying on his back, arms folded behind his head. He was just as unashamedly naked, save for a bold onyx ring bearing the Lannister crest. A smug smile graced his face. He'd given her delight such as she'd never known before, of that he was certain. For her part, she'd performed admirably, responding to his every whim and command until the glorious moment they had moved in perfect harmony.

"I do not think I have ever heard of that position before," Lara said at last.

"I doubt you would have. It is of my own invention." Tyrion regarded her with eyes half-lidded in post-coital exhaustion and contentment. "A man of my stature can find some of the more interesting established positions rather challenging. However challenge is something I am intimately familiar with. I have learned that when the world does not fit you, you must make it anew, be it a specially designed saddle, or a rather ingenious sexual position."

Lara smiled lazily. "How is it you are so gifted as to make such things?"

"I am a genius," Tyrion said immodestly, adding, more honestly, "I read, and I learn, and build upon the inventions of those before me."

She frowned a little. "You can read about sex? There are such books?"

"Oh yes," he said. "Stories that would make you blush. Tales from far lands of romance and rutting. Factual accounts of great lovers and their exploits. Indeed, I have collected every volume of erotica that is known to exist within the Seven Kingdoms. I have acquired the rarest of finds, from leather bound diaries of kings to tattered manuscripts that are barely legible. Many of them have the most wonderful illustrations."

He turned onto his side, ran one hand over Lara's skin, smooth, but damp with sweat. She smelled of sex, of exertion, of _him_. He liked that. A lot.

"You're teasing me," Lara protested. "Surely nobles do not draw pictures of such acts?"

She was, of course, uneducated. Books were not something she would treasure, seeing them as either useless possessions of the rich, or, perhaps, mystical volumes of law and religion. Either way, such base acts as she made her livelihood with would not seem worthy of being recorded.

"I am not. In fact I may pen my own volume," Tyrion said thoughtfully. "The Erotic Adventures of The Man They Called The Imp."

"And will there be illustrations?" Lara asked.

"Many, many illustrations," he promised. "I shall dedicate the book to the Lady of Loose Morals Who Inspired Me." Lara giggled, assuming he meant her, when in fact he'd used this line on several occasions, to other ladies of loose morals.

"Will it please my lord to see if I can inspire him some more?" she asked, fluttering her eyes lashes.

"Oh, yes," said Tyrion, feeling his arousal growing once more. ""It will please him very much."


End file.
